poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bonenanza
Bonenanza is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Holly and the Pound Puppies go camping for vacation, but there camping site is near an old west style town that is being threatened by a gang of bandits. Plot Part 1 (Holly and the Pound Puppies are sitting around a camp fire) Bright Eyes: Thank you for taking us on this camping trip, Holly. Holly: You're welcome, Bright Eyes. Cooler: Should we roast marshmallows now, Holly? Holly: Sure. They're in that picnic basket. (Cooler goes to a picnic basket and finds that there are no marshmallows inside) Cooler: They're not in here. Dumbo: Oops. I forgot to pack them. Beamer: Dumbo, you idiot! Now, what are we going to eat! Igor: There's a small town over there, we could walk to it and buy some. Holly: Ok. (The Pound Puppies and Holly walk into the town and see that it is old west style and is inhabited by cats, dogs, and humans) Sandra: Let's walk over to the general store over there. (Holly and the Pound Puppies walk into the store) Store Owner: Hello there, can I help you? Beamer: Yeah, we need some..... (A cat walks into the store) Store Owner: Jumping Jiminy Crickets! It's Kitty James, the second in command of the Long Claws! Beamer: Kitty Who? Kitty James: Give me all your money or I'll rub you out! (Pulls out a shampoo gun. Drumstick sees the shampoo gun and covers his mouth to control his laughter.) Cooler: What's up, Drumstick? Drumstick: Nothing, Cooler. It's just that shampoo gun is the most pathetic weapon I've ever seen. Store Owner: Please, Mr. James, have mercy on us. Momo: Don't worry. I got this. (Just as Momo was about to attack, a dog walks in the store) Dog: I reckon you drop that soap bottle, you fish-eatin' varmint. Store Owner: Leaping Librarians! We're saved! It's Clint Eastruff, the leader of the Justice Mutts! Clint Eastruff: You were expecting maybe Bill Buffalo? Beamer: Okay, what's going on here? Cooler: Looks like we're in a reanactment of The Good, The Bad, and the Furry. (a cat enters) Cat: Kitty James! What's keeping you? Store Owner: Suffering Sassafras! It's Templeton Catscratch! Kitty James: Sorry, boss, but this here varmint is in my way. Clint Eastruff: (Turning to Templeton Catscratch) Well. Templeton "Green Eyes" Catscratch. We meet again. Templeton Catscratch: Clint Eastruff. (Pulling out a ray gun) My old enemy from high school. Clint Eastruff: What brings your sorry tails into Tossin Town? Holly and Pound Puppies: (Confused) Tossin Town? Chew Chew: Who'd name a town like this? (Templeton aims his ray gun at the floor and it turns out to be a laser beam pet toy and Clint Eastruff chaises the laser beam around playfully) Templeton: Mwhahahaha! That takes care of him! Now Kitty James, shampoo them! (Just as Kitty James is about to shampoo them a masked dog comes in and throws pies at Templeton and Kitty's faces) Sandra: Ok, things are really getting weird now. (Templeton and Kitty run out of the store) Clint Eastruff: Thank you, for saving us. Tossin Town has never had a dog braver than you. Sandra: Who is this very handsome....I mean this dog? Clint Eastruff: He's the Bone Ranger, a fellow member of the Justice Mutts. Sandra(shyly): Hi, Bone Ranger. I'm Sandra. Bone Ranger: Pleased to meet you, madam. Cooler: So, you must be an expert pie thrower, aren't you? Bone Ranger: Certainly. I also make them. (Holly buys some marshmallows) Holly: Ok, I have some marshmallows, now let's get back to our camp. Sandra: I have to go now, but I wish I could stay here longer. Bone Ranger: How about you and your friends come back tomarrow and I could show you around? Sandra: Ok, farewell. (Holly and the Pound Puppies walk back their campsite) Howler: Aroo! Now that was a strange town. Gordon: Certainly. Who'd name their town Tossin Town? Drumstick: And that shampoo gun. That was very pathetic. What was he going to do, shampoo them to death? Momo: And I thought that Catscratch character got serious when he pulled out his ray gun. Too bad it turned out to be a laser pointer. Sandra: On the bright side, that Bone Ranger is very handsome. Dexter: Don't tell me you're in love with him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's